Anointed
by Rujja00
Summary: Aloy heads back to the Sacred lands to help rebuild and things. A few weeks later, Avad sends Erend and some of the Vanguard there to negotiate peaceful trades... Around the Embrace, they both find themselves drawn to another and life ensues. Will possibly go further into things like marriage and stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Erend was lucky. Twice. When he met Aloy, he flirted with her, and she maybe flirted back. Turns out, she didn't really know what flirting was, but she told him two minutes.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the warm air in the Nora's sacred lands. The Claim was cold, but summer made the sacred lands smell like flowers. Like she smelled. His eyes opened, then rolled them, thanking the gods he was riding up front in the lead.

Aloy saved the world, then she vanished. From outcast to this Anointed, he didn't understand fully what that even meant, but he caught other Nora _bowing_ to Aloy just before the battle. It had weeks since the battle, and now he and some of his men were heading back under a banner of peace, for trade with Meridian. Avad sent him, a gesture of trust, now that Erend was the captain of his personal guard. His mind wouldn't settle though.

The first time he came here, Aloy was there. Now he hadn't heard anything from or of her besides a note to them that she wanted to help the Nora start rebuilding. He didn't really feel he had the right to be upset however, it's not like he was courting her. Not like he even told her how he felt. She was on his mind every day, it was just before they had left when he finally accepted that he was in love with her.

It hurt even more that way, knowing she was gone from the city. It was too much to hope he would get to spend more time with her...

The greeting was a bit cold, like last time, but he guessed that maybe some of the Nora were grateful that he and his men fought with them, alongside Aloy. The high matriarchs, or at least two of them greeted them more warmly. One seemed wary still, but didn't say anything against them being here. Erend was polite as he could be, trying hard to not mess something up. Nora were usually seen as backwater savages, but seeing how fiercely they can fight, Erend began to change his mind.

He was walking about, looking at some of their goods to eat, sold a few things, then went for a walk outside Mother's Heart. He walked to nowhere in particular, he just wanted some time away from his men and the Nora, not that he minded them much anymore. Erend was walking by a stream when he saw a strider ahead, standing there near some large bushes.

He crept lower, and to the bushes, hoping the machine wouldn't notice him and move on. He heard a moan, and Gods the first thing his mind went to, was maybe a couple near there having...fun. Shaking his head, he stayed still, when there was a grunt and then heavier breathing. Fire and spit, did they know there was a machine nearby?

What he heard next, made him freeze.

"Good job, letting down your guard." A girl hissed. He knew that voice anywhere, it haunted him day and night. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out.

"Aloy?" The breathing stopped, then, eyeing the strider, he peaked from the bushes to see a half naked Aloy, her pants ripped and-wait, was that-?

"You're hurt!" He exclaimed, startling her enough to where she notched an arrow faster then he'd ever seen. Her face twisted in confusion once she recognized him. "Erend?!" Her bow drooped and he knelt by her, eyeing the cut on her thigh. Her leggings were ripped, and she had just removed a bandage. Forge her legs were nice. He cleared his throat, glanced at her red face, then pulled out some salve from his small pack.

"Erend..." She repeated, trying to hide the injury.

"Aloy, let me help-"

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked finally, dropping to her elbows as he also took out a clean wrap.

"Avad wanted us to come back and start some trades with the Nora. I...didn't see you after the battle. You know you worried us though we got the note." He said a lighter tone, but she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I had some things to find out, on my own."

Erend noted she had already started sewing the deep cut closed, so he continued for her.

"Did you find what you needed to?" He asked, and she nodded, then winced at him pulling the thread closed a bit tight. "S-sorry-" He looked up. She was looking at him, a solemn expression on her face. "What is it?" Erend asked, and she closed her eyes.

"I was afraid of being asked to stay, in the city. I'm not used to so many other people... I just needed to be on my own for a while, think things out. But, yes, I found what I needed to." Her mother's body, died long ago.

It was something, some closure for her at least. Erend nodded, going back to the sewing, being more gentle. Her leg started to shake a bit, and he looked at her, surprised to see her crying silently.

"Aloy-"

"Sorry, I didn't-"

She began to wipe tears away, when Erend surprised her. He stopped with her leg and held her. She stopped breathing for a moment. Only Rost had held her, when she was young. Soothing a nightmare or when she was ill. It was...nice. Erend's arms were strong, his body warm. Aloy eventually closed her eyes, but found her sadness fading away.

Erend wasn't sure what possessed him to do that, he was love struck, but nowhere near this brave usually.

"Erend, there's something you should...know about me."

She told him everything. Well, the short version. HADES and GAIA, how Aloy was just some form of the woman long ago so she could stop the machines from killing everything. Erend took it all in best he could, but she wanted to tell someone badly.

"Aloy... You're still you. Your own person." He finally said.

"If you're afraid that you're just a copy, you aren't. You helped me find my sister, saved Meridian, and saved...me."

Erend felt special, in a way. Her trusting him with this information. He knew the Nora wouldn't have accepted it.

Aloy did something that he hadn't seen very often, she smiled.

"I've been trying to get the Nora to see me just for...me. Not this Anointed." She sighed, wincing as he closed the wound and knotted the thread.

"So uh, what _does_ that title mean exactly?" Erend asked, putting the things back in her pack.

"It's..." How to put it in words?

"They think I'm some sort of Goddess or something. And I've gotten some to stop bowing but they're so stuck in their ways, they're afraid to take a chance!" She blurted it out all at once, gesturing her frustration. Erend thought it was funny, in which Aloy shot him a dirty look.

She sighed again, now laying completely one the grass, staring at the sky.

"You want people to take chances?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, even if it scares them. I've done it. Once you get it over with, it's not that bad."

Erend glanced at her, maybe even thinking of telling her how he felt. Her eyes were closed just when he started to build up the courage. By the forge she was hard to talk to, but at the same time easy. The more he watched her though, he couldn't help but trace her with his eyes. The gentle raise and fall of her chest, down to her legs, in which he could see enough of her upper thigh.

It made him swallow, eyes darting to her face, hoping she didn't catch him ogling. Still closed. Staring at her still, he moved closer.

Just do it, his mind told him. Before he knew it, Erend put his hands on the ground, on either side of her head. From the sudden shadow, she opened her eyes, looked startled, then furrowed her brow slightly.

"E-Erend..."

He moved closer, his eyes never leaving hers.

She stopped breathing, her heart beat faster the closer he got.

"What are you doing?" It came out softly, and the second after that he spoke.

"Taking a chance."

His lips then gently brushed against hers, eyes open and staring at hers still. He wanted to gauge her reaction. Almost as slowly, he pulled back.

He had prepared himself for anything she may do. Hit him, run away(in which he was deathly afraid of), maybe scold him. Anything but what she did next. "Aloy, I-"

All at once her hands went to his scarf.

"Don't talk."

She pulled him down, her lips on his, and eyes closed.

This time his breathing stopped, but closed his eyes too, kissing her a bit harder.

But she kissed him _back_. _Him_.

All his fears washed away as he deepened the kiss, his hands going to her arms, then her back, lifting her to sit up. Her hands soon left his scarf to wrap around his neck, and Erend made a small moan.

She had heard others and him moan out of frustration or pain, was he annoyed with her?

"Erend-" Aloy parted from him, but he shook his head and kissed her again. Somewhere down that line, she sighed, chest against his, though he thought it sad that his armor was blocking the feel of her soft breasts.

She had thoughts of this before, kissing someone. Kissing someone, kissing him. They started around the time where she was helping him with his sister and Dervahl, becoming more frequent as time went by. She thought about it when she told him she'd have two minutes. Honestly, she wasn't sure why she said it like that, but he had just called her pretty. No one had ever told her that.

She wondered if she really was, sometimes.

Erend treated her like a person, not an outcast, certainly not like Avad did as some sort of potential mate. Mate. In the background of all these thoughts and feelings, his hands had gone to her hips, and squeezed them, making her take in a breath.

By the forge she felt good. He'd entertained a few fantasies with her in them, only waiting until he was completely alone of course. He liked to think that she be oh so willing to be held, laid down and running his hands over her body.

Crap.

Erend opened his eyes and snapped back to reality. Well, he was holding her, but his mind(and her hands snaking around his neck) was having a real effect on his body. He parted from her noting that she was breathing a bit heavier. Her green eyes looked at his gray ones, him silently trying to not have an erection right there.

"Aloy... We ah, should get you back where your leg can heal." She blinked. Right, she'd forgotten about the cut. First he stood, thanking the sun that he didn't show her something in his pants, then helped her up. She was surprisingly able to get up halfway just by herself, but looked far away, then nodded.

What was that? She may be naive in some ways, but smart enough to learn how people showed romantic interest in one another while traveling. A kiss on the lips, especially like the ones he was giving her was _not_ 'friendly'.

He helped her get her bow, then back onto the tamed strider nearby. Erend seemed uncomfortable to be near any machine that was not smashed to pieces, but after a while of it not kicking around, he loosened up. They even had a pleasant conversation.

"Anointed!" Many called her that, concern in their faces. Then, a dark skinned young man ran up, and helped her down off the strider, one of his hands going around her waist, while the other held her hands. He didn't mean to, but Erend's face went to a scowl. And once again, he had to remind himself she wasn't his per say. But she kissed him back.

"What happened?" The man asked, glancing at Erend, almost accusingly. "Varl, I'm fine!" Aloy protested, moving his hands away. Good. Erend shook those thoughts away as she explained that scrappers attacked her and that she has had worse injuries.

Worse than that gash? So had he, but when? Not during the final battle right? He felt like holding her again, though he wouldn't care what the Nora thought. 'Aloy isn't yours to claim!' He thought, even if they shared kisses.

"Erend."

"Huh?" He blinked and looked up at Aloy, then the man called Varl.

"Erend helped me get back here safely," Aloy continued. "I'm fine, all I need is some rest." Varl's shoulders slumped a bit, and he gave in, moving out of her way. Aloy began with a bit of a limp, but before Varl had the chance, Erend was there, letting her lean on him. He couldn't but glance back at Varl, and saw his face twisted at this outsider touching their Anointed.

He maybe shouldn't have, but Erend couldn't really help but feel his pride taking over. Just imagine if the boy knew they had kissed.

"This yours?" Erend asked, impressed by the simple, but beautiful house Aloy had. "So they say, they don't bother me at least if I want to be alone..." She sat down on her bed, frowning at her torn leggings. "And I just made these..." She sighed.

Erend looked around for another moment, then to her examining the leggings, then how she was sitting on her bed. By the forge he felt like a boy right then. His heart beat faster at the thought that they were alone in her home. Felt like he had just discovered he really did like girls as he hit his early teens. Aloy'd probably smack him if she knew what he was thinking of.

"Can you hand me the leggings from that drawer?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah." Erend pointed to a couple before finding the right one. He pulled out the hide leggings and handed them to Aloy. "I'll uh, be outside then."

"Wait."

He froze, but caught himself quickly. "Yes?"

Aloy looked at him for a moment before asking. "What was that, in the wilds. Why did you..." She trailed off, and Erend sighed. "Can I?" He motioned to the bed, and she nodded. He sat down and ran a hand through his mohawk, trying to think of how to word it.

"I'll be blunt with you, since I'm uh, not too good at being subtle." Erend felt afraid, but he settled on their kiss earlier to make himself feel better.

He started by telling her how he was flirting with her when they first met. His, in his words, undying gratitude for helping him find his sister. How he was always happy to see her, how terrified he was when the bridge collapsed and he thought she may have been hurt or dead. His face went a bit paler as he recalled those ten minutes, then nervously laughed, and changed the subject to where he had been wanting to hold her, kiss her though it was embarrassing to say it out loud.

"I... Aloy, you're being so quiet, just let me know if it's too much or something. The last thing I wanna do is make you feel uncomfortable or scared, but-" Again, she caught him by surprise, pulling him closer and kissing him again. This time, she pulled back all too soon.

He took that moment to say it.

"I love you."

She opened her mouth, her eyes searching his.

"I'm in love with you Aloy, I was afraid of telling you... I didn't think I could handle just staying friends, but then you left and I was afraid of never seeing you again and-"

Aloy kissed him again to firstly, shut him up from blabbering. Second, the heat inside her was rising and she wanted him to hold her. "Erend," she sighed. "Hold me and don't let me go."

His arms wrapped around her as she pulled him down on her bed, and he moaned again, sliding one hand to her waist, being careful to not touch where the cut was. Soon she fully enveloped his senses, him leaning on his elbows on either side of her head and kissing her deeply. He didn't want his weight to crush her, but oh she was making it hard to resist taking his armor off. Then again, if no one bothered her, why resist?

"Aloy..." He moaned, then sat up more, running his hands down her sides to her hips again. Her red hair was spread out on her bed and Erend swallowed.

"What is it?" She asked through half closed eyelids, her breathing a bit heavy.

All mother she was in this, all or nothing. "You're beautiful..." Was all he could say before she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he began to loosen his armor. At first, she looked confused, but after he dropped the heavy steel on the floor with a thunk, he held her, bringing her closer to him and kissed her again.

Now he could feel her chest, and it was soft. Hands ran down her back, then back up, loving the feel of her curves hidden beneath the armor she wore.

Aloy felt as if she was on fire as his hands came awfully close to her butt. A heat pooled in her belly as she pushed him down so she was practically on top of him, Erend made a surprised sound, then grinned like a fool up at her as she positioned herself a bit more comfortably on him. Her right side against him, leaving the cut thigh open so it wouldn't be rubbed on.

Erend's hands continued to rub her sides, then when Aloy shifted again, rubbing her chest on him, he groaned and cupped her butt and squeezed hard. Gasping, Aloy just for a moment threw back her head, and he sat up to kiss her neck and throat.

"Erend-" She breathed, closing her eyes.

Gods she felt so good to hold, and Erend thanked the sun she was willing to have him. Oh how that Varl boy would hate to see how he was touching their Goddess. He had entertained a few ideas of what he'd do with her, to her if he could. Now seemed like a good chance, if she'd still have him.

"Aloy," his voice strained. "D-do you want to go further?" It took her a moment to realize what he had said, then for the words to register. Did he mean...mate? She had gotten so caught up in the kissing and groping, Aloy hadn't actually thought of how this might end up. A panic went through her and she stopped, sitting up a bit. Erend had been kissing her neck when she did so, but her face of uncertainty made his mind snap back to the world outside.

"I..." She started. Erend slowly propped up on his elbows, seeing her face a bit pink. From the actions or what he asked and implied, he wasn't sure.

"I love you and I'm willing...but if you aren't ready, then it's alright." Erend sat up all the way now, facing Aloy as he tried to get his breathing under control again. "I-I don't know, I've never really thought about it." She admitted, her eyes looking down. He put a hand on her cheek gently.

"Well, it uh wouldn't be proper doing..._that_ before getting married anyway so..."

Aloy's eyes snapped back to Erend's face. Married? Another panicked feeling went through her, and he noticed, holding her hands. "Not that I'm uh-I mean..." He couldn't seem to find the words with her in the mix.

Great. Did he just ruin this?

Aloy was being quiet, and she knew it, but she didn't know what to say. He was being so gentle with her, but these feelings were new to her. Slowly, her hand reached out and touched his cheek.

"Erend, I think-"

A knock on the door startled them both. Aloy got up and padded to the door, opening it, hoping it wouldn't be Varl or anyone really. Turned out the man was there looking for Erend. She barely had time to nod and say that he was there when Erend came to the door.

"Report for you captain." The Oseram soldier glanced between them, as Erend shrugged the heavy armor top back on, then left after giving Aloy a nod, and hoped they could talk later.

Aloy shut the door afterward, putting her hands on her face and sighed heavily. His hands on her felt good, better than whatever she felt before. A part of her wanted more, but the panic she felt before crept back in her mind. What was she even going to say to him? She didn't know if she was ready for having a mate, but she knew how she felt now. Like a flame brought to life.

She loved him back, and it scared her. She lost so much, Rost, and she didn't want to lose him too. But ignoring the feelings didn't make them go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Aloy's breath was heavy as Erend ran his hands down her sides, stopping at her hips, squeezing them gently. Her bare chest against hers as they kissed was driving him wild. The buildup was intense, but he wanted their time together to last. Unfortunately, her moans at him sucking on a nipple was greatly diminishing his will power to last.

He reached down, slipping in a finger into her folds, making her gasp. She was wet and ready for him, and he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Captain."

Erend smiled against her lips, but she was knocking on something.

"Captain?"

Erend opened his eyes to the ceiling of his room in the Nora's tribe. He sat up quickly, his mind reeling from the dream he had. A knock on his door. "Captain, are you up?"

He cursed as he stood and shook his head, then realizing the dream's effect on him and cursed again. "What?!" He shouted, a bit louder than he meant to.

"I-I have a message for you sir." Came the reply of a clearly startled soldier. Erend sighed, sitting down on his bed. His erection was evident, and it was the second time that week now, holding Aloy in his dreams, about kissing her. However it was the first time they had gone further.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Erend quickly got dressed, after dowsing himself with cold water. Aloy had sent the message, and had already left to go hunting ahead of him.

He left the tribe in a hurry, not caring the looks he was getting. The summer heat was nice, it distracted him from the heat inside his belly. He couldn't remember what his imagination thought she looked like naked, and it bothered him in more ways than one. All in all, he guessed he felt guilty, like he was caught with something he shouldn't have.

Eventually, he came across a stream and kneeled down to refill his waterskin, when he heard something. A scrapper came out from behind a tree, and Erend dropped the skin and took out his warhammer, ready to fight when an arrow imbedded itself in its eye.

He turned, and saw red hair standing out of the brush. "Aloy-I didn't even see you!" She was good at hiding, apparently. She just smiled, putting her bow away as she walked over to the scrapper. "Exactly." She laughed, and yanked the arrow from the machine.

"I got your message, didn't want to meet in your village?" Erend wondered.

Aloy shook her head. "Too many people, they're used to me heading out for at least a few days at a time." She inspected the arrow, decided it was still good and put in the quiver.

"I wanted to talk...about the other day."

Ah, Erend was both afraid and excited. It had been two days since their 'encounter' in her home. "I'm sorry about not staying around Mother's Heart, I needed to think, and hunting helps." She glanced down at the dead scrapper then back at Erend. His gray eyes held hers, and she almost stopped herself.

"I don't want to... I'm afraid and these feelings are new to me." She put her hands on her arms. "I don't want to lose anyone else. I thought if I ignored them they'd go away, but then you kissed me and these feelings won't leave me alone." She walked up to him, then leaned up and kissed him.

Erend slipped his arms around her, gently pulling her toward him.

"I...love you Erend."

All at once, Erend smiled, the dread and fear he had felt of her for some reason rejecting him was blown away. He hugged her hard enough to pick her up, making her make a sound of surprise.

"Aloy-thank you." He said, resting his chin on her head. "I love you, I was afraid too, of you deciding you didn't want me."

She moved her head and looked up at him.

"Erend..." She wasn't sure what it was, but right then she made herself a promise to him."I won't try to push you away, just don't let me go."

"Never." He looked into her eyes as he said this, then gave her a passionate kiss, holding her tight against him.

They spent the rest of the way back talking, Aloy still trying to explain how she was a Goddess to the Nora, and him maybe slightly believing them. After all she had done for the world, it was hard not to. Of course he kept that to himself. They also talked about how things were in Meridian, and Erend was happy to say repairs were going well, that Avad even was trying to help the people himself, which gave Marad a heart attack trying to keep the King safe. Aloy laughed.

Aloy stopped a ways from Mother's Heart, eyes cast down. Erend paused, looking back.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"They'll probably never let us be." She said softly.

"Who?"

Aloy shook her head. "The Nora." She replied, sounding tired.

Erend stepped up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't care what they think, let them try to keep me from you." Aloy looked up at him, resting a hand on one of his.

"Teersa, she may be fine with it. But she's been telling me about being this 'Anointed'. There are things that are expected of me, and normally, before, I would have cared more. Rost was the only family I knew, the Nora were connected to him, now it's...harder."

Erend pulled her to him, holding her.

"I know it's hard, you must feel conflicted. But I'm not giving up. Say-screw the tribe, or just tell me what to do, and I'll do it. I have no ties really with your tribe personally, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her again, and Aloy returned it.

When they had gotten back, Erend tried to act normal, but he couldn't help but watch Aloy as she was being fussed over by the tribe again.

That night, as she lay in bed, her thoughts turned to Erend, and nice it felt to be in his arms. For the first time, she fully let herself think freely about him. And how she maybe wanted to be with him now, in his bed. Her face flushed at this, and she bit her lip. She wasn't ready for that...was she?

The way he kissed her, felt her, it had been exciting. But she had been afraid, so many sensations ran through her body, making her feel hot. Aloy thought of this as she closed her eyes, and sleep soon claimed her.

Her dreams however, left her hot and bothered in the morning. She was laying on her bed naked, his eyes roaming over her. Erend's body was warm as he lay on her, kissing her. She could feel his hard length between her legs, and she gasped when his hands lightly squeezed her breasts.

Aloy wanted to look down at him, to see how big it was, but as her eyes went to him, she had woken up. Someone was knocking on her door, and she cursed them. As she sat up, she kicked the light blanket off her legs and shook her head. Looking down, she noticed she was even a bit damp, and she cursed herself. Had the dream really been bad enough to get her turned on?

Teersa was at the door, and as Aloy let her inside, she bit her lip. "Teersa, is there...something wrong?" She asked, but the woman shook her head. "Not at all, I was wondering how you were doing. Your leg?" The old woman asked, motioning to it.

"Oh, it's doing fine."

Teersa hummed, then sat down. "We've been discussing trade goods with the Vanguard, but the captain seems to be distracted." She started. "You were with him yesterday, did something happen in the wilds?"

Aloy thought back to their kisses, most of them loving, maybe harmless enough. But there were a few that made her feel hotter than just the summer heat. She felt the desire to feel his chest bare beneath her fingers, feel all the muscle that had to be there. All she could think about was him, and the dream she had.

"Aloy?"

She blinked. Teersa was looking at her, a concerned look on her face. "Sorry. I was showing him around the Embrace, didn't really take on any machines so..." Aloy wasn't sure what to say, only when Teersa stood up, that Aloy realized her hands were messing with the hem of her sleeping tunic.

The older woman was no fool. She may not have been at the final battle, but Aloy had come back distracted. She was helping rebuild, but she'd bite her lip at times, flush a bit when she saw a couple kissing. Teersa had been around long enough to know the signs.

"I have a question, and it's alright if you don't want to answer right now." She began, taking a step to Aloy. "The past few weeks you've been distracted as well, and well, I see more things than some realize. Have you...found someone you want as a mate?"

Aloy stopped breathing, eyes widening. Though Teersa was quiet, Aloy felt like she was just caught doing something bad. Before she could stop herself, Aloy blurted out. "M-maybe." She swallowed, and the older woman took on a face, but one of understanding. Again, Teersa was no fool. She had seen the look she had been giving Erend yesterday, and how she leaned on him. How he looked at her.

Though she was still having a hard time thinking that Aloy may have chosen an outsider as a potential mate, the All Mother led her. Love was love, who was she to try and get in the way?

"It's the captain, isn't it?" More of a statement than an answer, and Aloy felt embarrassed, putting her hands on her face. She didn't want to look at Teersa anymore, but a soft hand rested on her arm. Aloy peeked, then with a huff put her arms down. Might as well.

"Yes, it's him. When I went to Meridian to track down the killers, and the one behind it all, we met again. It's a long story, but the more time I spent with him, he just...made me feel _wanted_." By this time, Aloy was holding herself, nibbling her lip.

"I had thought it may have been Varl, or another brave. Don't worry, I won't try to stop you from loving him, and I won't tell the others. I'll leave that to you." Teersa said, but telling the tribe she was in love with an outsider was going to be delicate. Aloy wouldn't stay with the Nora forever, she knew, but telling them their Anointed was leaving them, and with a man not from their tribe...

"...Thanks." She said after a while, and the woman nodded. "In the meantime, if there's anything you wish to talk about Aloy. Usually the mother would prepare their daughter, if you'd allow me... I'd be honored if you ask me anything."

Aloy raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Teersa made a face, but smiled. Oh, she was still so young, raised an outcast. "I'm sure Rost never truly talked to you about having a mate. After all, with a daughter, it is not the man's job to speak about such things."

Wait, was this...?

"A-alright?" Aloy fidgeted some more, and Teersa continued.

"Taking a mate is more than just choosing each other for life, if you wish to. The pair must be blessed by a High Matriarch for them to have a child." She began, and Aloy turned red. Child? She knew that's how it worked, with her focus she had seen the outlines of some couples mating in the wilderness before quickly leaving, as it made her feel uncomfortable. But bearing a child of her own...with Erend? The thought both excited and terrified her. She didn't know the first thing about babies.

Teersa seemed to sense the hesitation, and squeezed her arm. "It's alright, childbirth is a beautiful thing, should you wish to bear one."

"Like it's a choice?" Aloy huffed, her face warm.

"It is." She smiled. "Until one is ready, there are herbs and such to prevent a child, should the pair feel they, or the tribe isn't ready for another mouth to feed."

This was news. Rost had told her as much as 'it only takes one time'. Maybe that was the real reason she hesitated going further with Erend, deep down. Through these thoughts, Teersa went on about it.

How when they were together, making love was apparently a kind of worship of the Goddess. How though the first time may hurt a bit, it was also a beautiful thing. Aloy swallowed again, unsure if she wanted to hear more or stop the woman.

Thankfully, she sensed the tension and paused. "Apologies, it has been a while since I've spoken to my own daughters about such things. If there's anything else-"

"Thank you, I ah...I'll ask." Aloy said quickly, and when Teersa nodded and left, her thoughts went back to her dream. She could feel a heat between her legs, and absent mindedly rubbed her legs together. Her thoughts then went to Erend, how good him holding her felt.

Shaking her head, she put on her armor and grabbed her weapons to go machine hunting. Surely that may get her thoughts off of him kissing her, grabbing her butt...

Erend saw her leave, but he was with his men. Oh he wanted to go with her, if anything to just be near her without the tribe around.

"Captain?"

"Huh?"

He turned to see one of their Matriarchs, Teersa? Behind him.

"If you don't mind, Aloy is heading out, keeping an eye on her? I am still worried she may still be hurt from a few days ago, if you would accompany her? Our Anointed is precious to us."

"Oh, o-of course. I'll watch her back out there." He nodded, then set out at a hurried pace, more than elated to have one of their leader's permission of all things. He made sure he was out the gate before he let his grin show, running up to Aloy, who was walking at a brisk pace.

Her back, right. He could watch that. Or butt, the way her hips swayed when she walked. Crap.

"Aloy!" He called, and she turned. At first she was frowning, then smiled softly at the sight of him.

"Teersa told me to watch after you in the wilds." He smiled, and her face turned red again. Seriously? She hadn't thought the woman would do something like that...

"Ah, well then. Let's go hunting?"Aloy asked, feeling out of breath as he touched her hand while they walked.

"Why not?" He grinned, feeling like things were finally falling into place for him. The woman he loved, loved him back, and they had all day to be together.

The arrow smashed into the scrappers eye, right before Erend brought his maul down on top of it. He grunted as the steel hit the metal, then looked around for anything else. He put it back on his back, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Aloy was already stripping parts from the machines, shoving things in her sack before looking over at him. "Easy enough, armor in summer sucks though doesn't it?" Erend asked, then taking in how she looked, and what she was wearing. Nora leather, but stitched with some sort of shining pieces, maybe from some other machines? It shone every now and again, and it entranced him.

She knew he was staring at her, eyes roaming up and down, and she felt her face grow warm.

"W-what?" She stuttered. She rarely did that, but the way he looked at her body...

"Sorry, just checking you-I mean, your armor...out?" That was sad. Erend winced as she strode over to him, but instead of giving him a sour look, or chastising him to pay attention to their surroundings, she kissed him. Erend sighed and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and again wishing he could feel her more.

However, to his surprise, her hands dropped her bow and instead began moving the buckles of his armor. Before he had the chance to ask her what she was doing, she undid one. A surge of yearning went through his chest, but undid the other with a free hand of his own.

Sure, they were both sweaty, but as a small bead of sweat went down to her nose from his forehead, she didn't seem to care. He wasn't sure when or how, but as soon as his armor was off, he pulled Aloy closer to his body. All too soon, she stepped back. Erend tried to not let out a moan as she did so.

Her eyes flickered to his discarded armor, then back to him. "Gather your things, we're going to cool off." Was all she said, and he swallowed. The image of him wiping down her body with a cloth came to mind, and he almost dropped his chest piece as he hurried to chase after her.

E lost sight of her after she turned a corner and behind some large trees, but then jaw went slack as he caught up to her, undressing. His heart began to pound hard in his chest, and he dropped the armor. This startled her, but she kept undoing her own top, then pulled it over her head.

Her under clothing has sweat on it too, then she undid her skirt and shimmied out of that too. Next came her boots, and Erend took his off as well, staring at her.

Both now in their under clothing, Aloy went to him and took his hands, pulling him over to what he now just noticed besides her, a large lake. It was well hidden behind hills and trees, meaning they would have privacy. They went into the cool water, and he shivered as she let go and went under. Erend was so glad it was hot out, not as much as in Meridian, but the water could hide his growing erection as he thought what they could end up doing here. Aloy came up as he hurried in waist deep, moving her hair back from her face. She swam up to him smiling, and momentarily forgetting, Erend grabbed her shoulders, pushing himself against her, kissing her. Aloy let out a muffled sound of surprise, then put her arms on his shoulders. Thankfully, her lower half was not touching his, giving him away. Instead floating it the water, and she slowly ran her hands down his arms, then chest.

She let out the smallest moan at the feel of his muscles. Erend heard this and while kissing her, licked her lower lip, asking her permission to enter. Aloy sucked in a breath, opening her mouth, his tongue slipping inside. One of his hands went to her waist, rubbing it up and down her thigh. Another soft moan, and his other hand left her shoulder to do the same thing.

'Making love to the Nora was like worshipping All Mother'. Teersa's words floated through her mind. Maybe she did want to go further. She knew their Goddess was really a machine, GAIA, but she figured it was the only kind of 'worship' she'd ever agree to. Aloy hadn't listened to everything she said, but as she felt something poking her abdomen, the gears inside her head began to churn. Surely Teersa said something about the...penis? Aloy didn't care much right then.

"Erend." She sighed when they stopped for more air. Her body was on fire, and without her thinking, analyzing it first, she rubbed her breasts on his chest. Erend made a groan, and began kissing and sucking her neck, making her gasp. His hardened shaft now rubbing almost between her legs. Aloy's eyes closed as his hands moved up and under her tunic.

"I love you." Erend moaned, and her eyes opened to the sky. "I lo-oh!" She was about to say it back, when he kissed just below her collarbone, and just at the start of her breasts.

He grunted, the thread of him holding back wearing thin, and he hoisted her up just enough to where his hard cock was, and ground in between her legs. Aloy's eyes went wide, her mouth open at the sensation, like the dream, but so much better. A heat pooled there, and she stopped breathing. Her folds slid more easily as he gently ground against her, Aloy felt a pulsing down there from it. Her breathing became ragged as she remembered how to breathe, and made the mistake of looking down to Erend's face.

His eyes bore into hers as he gripped her hips again, pupils blown wide. "Erend..." It was a whisper at this point.

Erend would have stopped when she looked at him, if it wasn't for her grinding back against him. Her own pupils were wide, a flush on her face just made him grind harder on her. He could feel himself wanting more, to be inside her, imagining how hot and tight she may be. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, then to her surprise, walked back to the bank of the lake, lay her down on the grass and began grinding his hips into hers harder. "Oh." Was all she said, and all she did was grip his arms, panting as he humped her.

His mind was filling with all sorts of thoughts. Somehow not really minding too much how he was going to climax simply from humping her, and wondered if she'd feel it too. Her own, that is, and Erend's hands snaked down to grip her butt, lifting her off the ground with every grind. Aloy gasped and moaned louder than she meant to.

"I-" Aloy wanted to say something, 'love you' or anything. But what came out of her mouth shocked her.

"Harder." She breathed, and Erend was done taking his time. He sped up the pace, grinding into her pants hard and dirty, panting himself, until finally her eyes went wider and she cried out his name. Erend wasn't inside, he wasn't sure if she had just felt her own orgasm, but his came soon afterward, grunting and then letting out a deep moan as he turned red, knowing he was only filling his own pants with his seed.

Forget the fantasies he had of her, even if they hadn't truly had sex just now, it still felt much better to be with her, touching her.

Erend was on his elbows panting, Aloy beneath him trying to calm her heartbeat down, eyes closed.

'So that's what she was saying.' Aloy thought. Teersa had been talking how the man's penis grew hard when excited. A kind of odd feeling settled in her, how she made him so excited he wanted to be with her like this.

"I...uh-" Erend started, hesitantly looking at her face. Her eyes were open now, staring back at him with what seemed like a sated look. He rolled off her and onto his side, his erection fading quickly.

"I love you." He choked out, then kissed her gently. Aloy leaned into the kiss, and rested her forehead on his. She had simply meant to go swimming, kiss, but that feeling he built inside her. It was incredible.


	3. Chapter 3

Aloy went on ahead after they stopped breathing hard, her face seemed confused as Erend requested this, to be alone for a few minutes. By the forge, was she still so innocent even after that? Erend swallowed hard as he took his pants off to wash them in the water. It was like he was a teen again, hoping no one noticed that he had been so turned on.

He shook his head as he put the wet clothing back on. Trying to think about anything else than what just happened to stay calm, he walked back to Aloy, who had already put on her armor, and was ringing out her hair. Erend took in a deep breath, and went up to her. Her green eyes looking at him, smiling softly as he stopped in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry, I uh, needed the water." He said, and she flipped her hair to her back. Erend couldn't help himself, running one hand through her damp locks and then kissed her gently.

Aloy hadn't ever felt anything like it, that grinding against her privates. She was surprised at herself even, crying so loudly, but the heat was too much to keep quiet. She melted into him now, his kiss deep and gentle. Eventually, they had to go someplace, but she didn't want to go back to Mother's Heart. Not yet at least. An idea formed in her head. The cabin that Rost built, that would be private. She had visited his grave once, when she came back to the Sacred lands, told him everything.

The trek there was a bit long, but they held hands and talked the couple hours it took. Erend loved every minute of it. Aloy had gotten more quiet as they hiked up the hill to the old homestead. She had cleaned out weeds and taken care of the home inside as well, dusting, scrubbing the floor. Clouds had gathered overhead, but mostly gone ignored by them both.

She began to tell Erend about Rost more after he gently inquired about the man that raised her. They eventually went inside after a while in front of his grave, Aloy tearing up, with Erend holding her. Inside she told him about her childhood, how she found her focus, and the training she undertook with him. Ersa had been his only close family, they had a cousin, but he only met the man a few times in his life. Rost was the only one she had really known, the only one on her side.

Aloy closed her eyes as she recalled his story to Erend that Teersa told her about. Him losing his family, and killing the murderers. How she had been found, given to him, and the rest he knew. Erend held her, whenever her voice wavered, tightened his hold on her. After a while, he found his voice.

"I'm so sorry... He sounds like a great man. I didn't know, at the time, how you lost him. I was so focused on my own sorrow about Ersa, I didn't give any thought when you told me..."

Aloy turned to look at him, looking at his blue gray eyes.

"I had time to grieve, you even let me say goodbye to her, you got caught up in saving the world. I was so selfish, I-" She stopped him by kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Erend kissed her back, feeling like he didn't deserve her.

"Rost was the only family I had, if it wasn't for the Proving being attacked, me having to chase the people down, I think I would have drowned too, in my own way." They stared at each other for a few moments, before thunder sounded outside.

Aloy got up and looked out the window, seeing the graying skies. "We'll have to go back soon if we're going to make it at all, or wait for the storm to pass." Erend stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't mind waiting," he said softly, then kissed her neck. Aloy's breath hitched, and she bit her lip. Oh she wanted to wait here. She wanted more of what happened at the lake, only without clothing on. The potency of this urge both surprised and scared her.

Erend, we uh-" He was kissing her shoulder now, his hands at her waist, then her hips. Aloy licked her lips, trying her best to stamp down the heat pooling in her belly.

"We need to get back to Mother's Heart..." She breathed, her eyes almost closed. Somewhere, Erend knew she was right. They had gone hunting, and in his mind, he was already going to get an earful from some of his men. He swore he told them some about her, but they already teased him.

Sighing, he stopped, turned around and kissed her. "I know. I just want be alone with you without all the people fawning over you."

As they left, he asked about her being this suddenly esteemed person to the Nora, this 'Anointed'.

She explained the best she could, how she opened the ancient door that they thought was a Goddess. At this, Erend looked confused, but shrugged and shook his head, making Aloy smile.

"So, they see you as the child of their 'All mother'?" She nodded. "Basically. I've gotten them to stop bowing for the most part, but some still do. I..." She trailed off as the wind picked up, blowing her hair into her face. Erend laughed, and she playfully shoved him. Thunder crashed again over them, and the rain suddenly began to beat down.

Mother's Heart was mostly clear of people, save for the sentries and some Braves here and there. They walked to Aloy's house without many getting in their way. Erend could hear the Nora calling her Anointed, and she ignored it for the most part.

At her place, he took her hand, gave it a squeeze. Aloy smiled and squeezed his back, then went inside. Erend stood there for a long while, not caring about the cold rain. Thunder interrupted his thoughts, and he ran to his own lodgings. He ignored the men's reactions to him coming back soaking wet, instead yelling at them to go to bed, and changed quickly. He at least had separate lodgings, a benefit to being captain.

His heart pounded in his chest, for being so close to Aloy, she seemed so far away. Maybe in the morning he could spend more time with her, alone. Such a thing would probably be almost impossible however, since he knew there were more meetings and talking. Teersa, at least seemed to be more clued into his feelings. He'd be terrified if she wasn't so nice. Erend drifted off to sleep, hoping to have another dream like the night before.

It was only after Aloy was drying off after changing into dry under clothing that she got the idea. A part of her just wanted to go to bed, the other part wanted to go to bed with Erend. She knew he was willing, but when she had seemed scared of the intimacy, he had respected that and backed off.

Still, she was more willing at the lake. Aloy threw on some Nora leather armor and went into the rain to see Teersa.

Erend was holding her in his dream, chaste enough. Aloy was warm, soft then it ended again too soon. Only this time, someone was putting a hand on his arm. His eyes snapped open and sat upright, ready to pound in the face of the man that dared disturb him.

Only it wasn't one of his men, and definitely not morning.

"Who the hell- Aloy?!" Was he seeing things? He quickly lit the lamp on the small table next to his bed, knowing the difference between his burly men and a woman's smaller frame. Sure enough, Aloy's red hair caught his eye in the now brighter room.

"What are-" He started, but she pressed her lips to his, stopping him from talking. He pulled back, hands going to her face. "Is this a dream?" He asked dumbly, but she shook her head, and he realized she was wet. "What are you doing here-you feel cold, come here-" He got up, wearing just his sleeping pants, since it was summer. He pulled out an extra blanket to wrap around her shoulders, but Aloy shook her head again.

"I need to get out of these wet clothes first." She said, and he nodded, turning around.

Wait. What WAS she doing here? Aloy answered him with just a few words, making his heart race.

"I'm ready, Erend." He looked back at her, his mind swirling with what that could mean, when it hit him. Did she mean...? Aloy put her hands on his face.

"Before you ask, I'm ready. I want to be with you, and everything it entails." Erend began to smile, then kissed her with everything he had, arms snaking around her waist. He pulled her close against him and held her there, just enjoying the feel of her. Erend wasn't sure when the last time he felt this happy, but at the same time nervous. He was sure she had never done this before, and he wanted to be gentle.

Aloy however, was making it harder to hold himself back. Their kisses became more intense, his hands moving to take her wet armor off, her own hands roaming his chest. When she was in her under clothing, she backed up just enough to pull her top over her head, leaving Erend staring at her chest, now bare before him. He must have been staring for longer than he thought, because her eyes darted away in shyness, hands moving to her chest.

He stopped her, stepping forward. "Don't hide." He said softly, then kissed her again. As their tongues found each other, her breasts pressed against his chest and he let out a moan. Aloy's breath hitched when his hands cupped her butt, pulling her lower half to his, and she could feel his growing erection on her abdomen. "Erend." She sighed as he kissed down her neck, he hummed in response. The heat was now between her legs, and she wanted him to grind against her there again.

"Erend-" She moaned louder, and he rolled his hips against hers, making her take in a quick breath.

"Make love to me." She whispered, but he heard her and grabbed her hips, walking backwards to his bed. He sat down and pulled her on top of him, then he grabbed her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples and making them harden. Aloy's breathing became heavy, Erend then rolling on top of her. Even if this was a dream, he thought, he decided he'd kill anyone that woke him.

Pulling back again, he stared into her eyes as he took his hands to her leggings, sliding them off as she kicked off her boots. He got off her long enough to pull his sleep pants down, and watched as her eyes roamed down, lingering on his hard cock. Likewise, his eyes locked onto between her legs.

Erend climbed on top of her again slowly, eyes finding hers. Aloy ran her hands up his arms and around his neck, kissing him. His arms almost gave out when she did so, and moving up further the tip of his cock pressed against her folds. He moaned a bit louder then he meant to, but the storm outside was much louder then both of them. Erend wasn't sure when, but Aloy had run her hand over his torso, down further and wrapped her thin fingers around him, making him shudder, pulling away from their kiss. He swallowed hard as his hips twitched in her hand. "Aloy..." He moaned her name, then reached down and took her hand in his, sliding the tip of his penis across her folds, grunting when he could feel how wet she was. Together with her hand there still, he helped her position himself and began to press inside her.

Aloy's breath hitched, then her eyes closed as he filled her inch by inch. She began to moan, then winced as he came upon her barrier. Erend froze, his face in her red hair, eyes wide. He was already breathing heavy, but he didn't want to hurt her. Though her legs were spread, she moved them to his sides, a motion that she wanted him to continue.

"It's probably going to hurt... If there's any time you want me to pull out, just say the word." Aloy lay there for a moment, then nodded her agreement. Erend picked his head up to look at her face before pulling out a bit, then pushing past her barrier, feeling the tightness of her walls squeeze him harder. Aloy cried out, and it startled him, but her legs locked him in place, not letting him pull out.

She closed her eyes, felling Erend kiss her cheeks, then her lips. She moaned and let him hold there for several moments, gently kissing her. After a while, the pain ebbed, and he felt her body relax. Erend began to pull out halfway, then slowly push back in.

It was the best moment of his life, he decided. Finally making love to the girl he had always wanted. Though he mused she wasn't a girl anymore, and definitely not an innocent virgin anymore. Soon he was sliding much easier, gently thrusting in and out. Their heavy breathing and soft moans were lost in the hard rain and thunder outside, eyes locking onto each other as their bodies moved.

Aloy had thought the time at the lake had been good, but this, was so much better. "Erend-" She breathed, and kissed him harder, the sweet friction between them building with each of his thrusts. But it wasn't enough. "Erend, harder." Her green eyes looked into his gray ones, and a smile grew on his face. One of his hands moved from her hips, and then to her shoulder. He then pulled out, and thrust again harder this time, making her gasp, then moan out her pleasure.

Erend kept this rhythm, swinging his hips against hers. He was getting close, and he could feel her walls clenching him tighter. "More, please." Aloy pleaded, and he closed his eyes, then began to slam into her. She cried out again, but not in pain. Her moans became more frequent, and her hands moved to his arms, gripping them as if her life depended on it.

He moaned her name as he pounded into her as fast as he could, then suddenly she cried out his name as her walls clenched his cock, milking him, her juices flowing down onto the sheets, and he spurted deep inside her, groaning loudly.

"Ohhh, Aloy..." He grunted, his face falling into her still damp hair.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath, and he pulled out of her grudgingly, but only because he didn't want to suffocate her. He rolled to his side, arms wrapping around Aloy and holding her close to him.

"I love you." He breathed, and she looked up at him smiling. "I love you too."

He held her there against him, almost not believing what they had just done. It was almost too good to be true. They talked for a while about nothing, then Aloy went quiet.

"I'm not going to stay for long..." She said. Erend frowned.

"Was I that bad in bed?" He half joked, and Aloy blushed, shaking her head. "No! I mean-I'm not going to stay for long here, in the Sacred lands. I only returned to help them rebuild, I feel...responsible for them being attacked. But I'm not theirs, not their Goddess, I don't think I could live here." She bit her lip, and Erend smiled.

"Oh I dunno about that." He said, eyes raking over her naked form. "You're a Goddess to me." Aloy huffed and her head turned away. "You know I was trying to flirt with you when we first met. Got the feeling you had no idea what that even was."

"Didn't stop you though." She laughed. Erend smiled, then kissed her again.

"I admit it, I had no shame in flirting with pretty girls. But, no one ever helped me like you did. I got to say goodbye to my sister because of you. I think that was the first moment though, when you took down those glinthawks, that I realized I feared losing you. Never fell in love before. But heading back to the Claim, had time to think. Stopped drinking cause of Ersa. Stopped flirting cause of you."

Erend moved a lock of hair from her face as he moved over her again.

"All I wanted was you, the smell of you, your smile haunted me. By the time I was heading back in hopes to see you again, got the message about Avad calling for us again." He laughed softly. "Feared losing you after that bridge collapsed, then when you stuck that spear into HADES."

He moved his face into her red hair, and sighed. "I swear I'm never letting you go again."

Aloy closed her eyes as he spoke into her ear. She wasn't sure when she loved him, but she had realized as she got ready to leave the city. It had scared her, those feelings. But now after this night, she was sure she didn't want to let him go either.

Teersa would know what they had done, the rest of the tribe may not be as understanding as her, but Aloy didn't care. She wanted him, and brought her hips up against his, whispering his name.

Erend felt himself growing hard again. He didn't feel so tired anymore however, as he looked into her eyes, kissing her. He rubbed his cock over her wet lips before plunging himself into her again, moaning. He made love to her like this, slowly, for a while, then Aloy pushed him up, him sliding out of her looking confused.

Slowly, she mounted him, and he stopped breathing. His eyes followed hungrily as his cock vanished inside her, Aloy moaning as she was filled. She put one hand on his chest, the other on his hip as she rose and slid back down on him. Both his hands went to her hips, lifting her then thrusting inside from below. Eventually, they were done taking their time, Erend thrusting harder inside her, making her moans bounce in time with his thrusts. He ground hard against her hips every time, making her throw her head back.

He came first this time, the feeling of him spurting into her making her moan loudly and her second orgasm pulsing through her. She gasped for air, moaning Erend's name into the rolling thunder and rain outside, then fell on him, panting. The next morning forgotten, they fell asleep in each other's arms just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came all too soon. Erend woke first, to the pitter patter of rain outside. That dream he had, it was amazing. He opened his eyes to the ceiling of the small building that was his in the scared lands, his fogged over mind trying to think if last night really was a dream...

Aloy stirred next to him, his eyes going wide, and the realization that last night really happened dawned on him, and he couldn't feel more alive.

He turned toward her, her bare chest rising and falling with each breath, and his eyes trailed lower. Somewhere in the night, he guessed one of them had grabbed the thin sheets and pulled it over their naked bodies. Sighing, Aloy turned away from him and began to stretch. The sheet ran down her pale skin, revealing her butt, and Erend scooted over, kissing her neck as his hand rested on her hip.

She mumbled his name, then eyes opened, looking back and flushed red. Erend smiled, kissing her on the lips. "Morning." He breathed, and Aloy bit her lip. Her breath caught in her throat when she remembered they were still nude.

"Morning." She smiled softly, eyes roaming down Erend's chest as she turned on her back.

By the forge, he thought. He kissed her again, his arms going into the soft bed and under her, pulling her close to him. She moaned softly into this, her own arms wrapping around his neck. Something in the back of his mind went back to the night before, something had happened that probably shouldn't have. Then he remembered.

Shit, he thought, he had spent himself inside her. Finishing inside her meant...

"Erend?" Aloy asked, and he blinked, shaking his head. Slag, they weren't technically married, and now if she got pregnant... He didn't regret last night, not one bit, but his concern was that she might. "Aloy, I uh," how to put it?

"Last night." He swallowed. "I-I uh, 'finished'. Inside you. And-you could become-" She stopped him with a kiss.

"I know." She said, her green eyes holding his gray ones.

"What?"

She was alright with it? "The Nora, Erend," she began. "They have this uh, mix of herbs. It prevents a child..." Her eyes flickered down for a second. "I took it last night." To prove this, she sat up and stood, her red hair flowing down to her mid back, bent over by the door to pick up a sack he hadn't noticed last night. She went back to the bed and handed him it, inside were three bottles, one empty.

Erend pulled a full one out and looked at it, an ugly brown color, then looked back to Aloy with a question on his face. Who.

Aloy sat on the bed, biting her lip again. "Teersa. She knew how I felt, how you felt. I went to her last night." Erend's eyes widened, realizing now that old woman likely KNEW what they had done last night. Although she didn't seem like the kind to tell anyone else.

"Then you-" He started, and Aloy shook her head. He nodded.

"How often do you uh, need to take it?" He asked, glancing at the small bottle again. "Every time before, or once a day if we uh..." Erend couldn't help but give a small smirk. Every day sounded perfect to him. He put the bottle back in the bag and handed it back to her, in which she set it on the floor.

"Aloy." He breathed, his voice lower than usual. She looked back at him, and he opened his arms. Aloy lay against him and he just ran his fingers through her hair. Erend closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. Woodsy, herbs and something else. As he was thinking of spending the rest of the day here with her in his arms, he remembered. The day. Any time now one of his men would be knocking on the door, and he'd have to get up. He groaned.

"What is it?" Aloy asked.

"My men. They'll be coming to see if I'm alright sooner or later." He sighed. "If only I could lay here with you all day..."

Aloy smiled and looked up at him. "I have a similar problem." She joked, and Erend smiled.

"Well, until then..." He rolled over, kissing her, running his hands through her hair again. Aloy moved closer to him, her eyes closed as they kissed, but Erend caught the wince.

"You ok?" He asked, and she nodded. "Just a little sore." Her eyes flickered down between her legs, then back to his face, and he chuckled. "Sorry, though you're the one who cried 'harder'." Aloy's mouth opened, a light blush on her cheeks.

She playfully punched his arm, and he feigned being wounded, hand going to his heart. Then he rolled over on her and she laughed as he kissed down her neck. Her laugh turned into a small moan however when he licked her nipple, then sucked on it. Her back arched, eyes closing again. A hand going to his shaft.

She bit her lip as one of his hands traveled down her stomach and into her curls, his middle finger parting her folds. Then he shoved the finger inside her, and Aloy gasped. Moving it around, his thumb locked onto her nub, and her hips twitched.

Her hand on his hardening cock stilled his hand for just a second, then he moved out of her hand and pressed the tip of his penis into her. Wet enough to take him, he pushed inside her and her head fell back, chest rising and falling with her quicker breaths. Once he was fully inside, he let out a sigh. Aloy felt his lips on hers and they kissed hungrily as he began pumping his shaft in and out. When they parted, their eyes locked onto each others, and Erend watched every part of her expression as he made love to her. Every look of pleasure, until finally, her walls began clenching him tighter.

"Aloy." He moaned softly, and started to speed up, the air coming out of his lungs as she began to meet his thrusts, taking him deeper. A hand went to her breast and he began squeezing it, kissing her neck, sucking on her skin, raking his teeth against the soft flesh. Aloy whimpered as he made his mark on her, pumping her hips up to his faster, her breathing becoming erratic.

Erend mashed his lips against hers and her walls milked him again, making him spill his hot seed into her, his hips twitching. Her cry muffled, he only pulled away when he felt her body go boneless. Gasping for air, he rolled off of her and grinned.

Before, he had to spend himself in the mornings, thinking of her. But now he could spend himself with her here. He sat up, feeling the after moments of his orgasm still sending waves of pleasure through his body, when he noticed a bit of pink on the sheets. He stared for a second, then realized. When they coupled for the first time, she must have bled as he pushed past her barrier. Erend glanced at her, eyes still closed, legs still spread from where they had joined.

And by the forge he could see his seed leaking out of her. His eyes closed as he tried to calm down his breathing. Aloy sat up after a few moments, her own breathing calming down, and ran fingers through her hair, trying to tame it a bit.

Luckily, Aloy had gotten up and began putting on her under clothing, then the simple armor when there was a knock at the door. Erend had gotten his pants and half his armor on, when he froze, then looked at Aloy. She was just downing another of the bottles she brought with her, and quickly put it back in the bag they came in before going up to the door.

"Aloy-"

She gave him a look. "What?" She went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't care who knows Erend." Her face close to his. "The Nora take mates all the time like this," she smirked, making Erend blush slightly. Mates. That's right, the Nora didn't have the traditional marriage like Oseram did. They found someone to be with and that's that. He raised an eyebrow.

"Mates huh? Well, if it's all the same to them..." His arms wrapped around her and kissed her deeply, making her close her eyes.

Another knock.

This time Erend sighed and shook his head. "Fine fine, guess they aren't leaving us alone."

He went to the door and opened it, revealing one of the younger Vanguard there, clearly surprised how quickly his Captain appeared.

"S-sir!" The young man saluted.

"Yes?" Erend replied, a bit of his annoyance leaking into his tone.

As the man talked about the morning report, Aloy finished getting ready by redoing a couple of braids. That is, until she heard a familiar voice.

"High Matriarch-"

"Teersa?" Aloy finished, whispering to herself. She peaked over Erend's shoulder(which wasn't easy to do), and saw the old woman. walking up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would like to have a word with the Captain." She said, and the soldier glanced between them, when Erend gave a nod. The soldier nodded to them and backed away, and Teersa, to Erend's surprise, walked right into the small cabin.

Aloy's mouth opened, but quickly closed it as Erend sighed and closed the door. First, there was silence. Then, Erend heard Aloy walk over and placed a hand on his arm. Teersa nodded.

"Then you've made your choice." She said.

Aloy nodded in turn, and the old woman sighed. "I cannot keep you here, can I?" Aloy shook her head. "I came back to help rebuild. And thanks to the overridden machines there's been a lot of progress. But, what I've seen, felt. Like I said before the battle, there's a whole world out there."

Teersa smiled sadly. "Then, return to us often. You are still the Anointed,"

At this Aloy opened her mouth, but Teersa cut her off. "-and a Seeker, no matter what you deny. If you've chosen your...mate as the captain, then at least let the others know." She looked at Erend next. "There are traditions we Nora have. But, the Anointed may choose who she wishes." At this, she motioned to him with her walking stick.

"Do not make her trust in you be for nothing..."

Erend nodded, though he felt as if there was some threat in her voice.

With that said, Teersa turned and left.

Erend then looked down at Aloy. "How is it that I feel like she just threatened me?" He smiled nervously. Aloy kissed him again. "Don't worry, you'll get much more...forward glares in your direction as I leave with you back to Meridian." He groaned.

It all went by so fast, they left his cabin together, receiving stares and hearing whispers from the Nora around them. Aloy put her hand on his arm, saying that she'd be seeing him after the meetings, then kissed him on the cheek.

The Nora were in an uproar, and the meetings were put on hold as the Matriarchs were bombarded with questions and the like about seeing their Anointed with an outsider. Erend was slowly walking to his cabin when he heard quick footsteps come up behind him, then a boy around Aloy's age with dark skin stopped in front of him.

Ah, the same from before that made a fuss about her leg. His face was angry, that much was obvious.

"Is it true?" He asked, his voice almost detached.

"Is what true?" Erend asked, unsure of what he was talking about. His nostrils flared.

"Don't play dumb. The whole tribe is talking about you."

Ah. Aloy. That's right, it was obvious this brave cared for her, maybe like Erend did. A not that small pang of jealousy rose in Erend, and he stood up a bit straighter.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because the next thing he knew, the boy punched him. Erend was larger than him, he wasn't easy to knock down, but it caught him by surprise and he stumbled back. This wasn't going to end well.

"Was she in your bed last night?!" His face was now twisted, and if looks could kill, Erend was sure he'd have died by now.

He did lover her, or close enough at least. True, he was closer to her age, they were Nora, but she chose Erend. The last bit however, became somewhat lost on Erend, cause the next thing he felt was just pure jealousy, that this boy may try to take her away from him.

"...Yeah, so what?" Erend spat, pretty sure his lip was bleeding. He advanced on the boy quickly, but didn't throw a punch to his face. Instead, he felt the need damage his ego.

"All night long boy," he said slowly, letting that sink in.

The brave looked as if he was about to snap, shaking his head. Erend wouldn't risk punching him, Avad's treaty and trade idea would be blown out the window for good. Fists clenched and then Aloy's voice pierced through both of them.

"Enough!" Erend turned, seeing Aloy with her spear in hand running towards them. Erend felt ashamed now, taunting the brave, but Aloy didn't speak to him yet.

"Varl, what the hell are you doing? The Vanguard are here for peace, what possessed you to-"

"You were in his bed last night!" He snapped, making a few other Vanguard freeze that had come over. One of them raised his brow, another mouth fell open, looking at their captain and Aloy.

Aloy turned pink and blinked.

"Or was he lying?" Varl asked, and Aloy looked at Erend.

"He came up and asked!" Erend said stupidly, though it did happen that way. Aloy took a deep breath, then put her spear back to her side.

"I'm not yours Varl." She said as calmly as she could. "I don't really belong here, either. When the meetings are done, I'm leaving with Erend." Varl, if he had lighter skin, Erend was sure he'd be red with rage.

"I saw you hit him. What he said wasn't the most tactful. But it was the truth, I've chosen him."

Varl closed his eyes, and Erend almost thought he'd take another swing at him, but a look of defeat replaced the anger, and without another word, he walked away.

Aloy was silent for a long time, then turned to Erend.

"...You're bleeding." She said quietly, and Erend put his hand to his lip, seeing a bit of blood. "Ah, yeah. I've had worse though." He mentioned, but nonetheless Aloy motioned for him to follow her into the cabin, and he followed.

Inside, Erend sat on the bed and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to poke at him, I uh... I was jealous, ok?" He admitted. "I could tell that he really cared for you and I just..."

Aloy put her hands on his shoulders, then kissed him.

"I love you, Erend. You. Otherwise last night and this morning wouldn't have happened. No one's going to take me away from you." She said, her forehead on his. Erend nodded, letting out a breath he'd been holding.

Slowly, he put his arms around her waist, pulling her to sit on his lap, and kissed her.


End file.
